badcompany2fandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
Vehicles are the essential element of winning the battle. They provide speed, cover, reconnaissance, sabatage missions, and a distraction. Vehicles include tanks, light vehicles, boats, UAV's, and helicopters. Tank Tanks are the superior bad-boys in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. They come in many shapes, sizes, and are different in weaponry, too. The T90-MBT takes several good aimed RPG-7's or Stationary Launchers to destroy. Tanks take a long to time fully repair if damaged severely, so it would be best to have two engineers do the job while others defend the tank. As you can see in this picture, this tank easily drives through a car and concrete dividers, which brings us to our next subject- road kill. Tanks are so huge, the can easily run over an enemy. A con of this is the tanks' speed, manuverability, and there has to be a good driver. Tanks are slightly slow and get stuck easily Light Vehicles Light vehicles are the speed and transprtation of the squad. Most Light Vehicles are made for transportation and have weapons, but others have no armor and are meant for speed. For example, the Quad is built for speed and carries two troops. It has little armor, but it can still kill- road kill style. HUMVEE's are armored but we still lack information on other vehicles. The Jeep (in the Demo) can easily be taken care of, but they still can kill, and this time, it has turrets and passengers to help. A Quad is on the right in this picture below. Helicopters Helicopters are the eye in the sky sort of weapon. Due to advanced technological advantages in the military, your helicopters are state of the art, they can tranport soldiers to the frontlines, sabotage vehicles, and anhilate advancing hostiles. In the demo, there is only two helicopters, the: *AH-64 Apache *UH-60 Transport Helicopters can aslo make an excellent distraction. The AH-64 is an angel of death, it can fire deadly missiles and dreadful 40mm bombs. The UH-60 has two Vulcan miniguns, and two passenger seats. UAV The UAV is a very popular vehicle in this game. It not only provides reconnaissance, but it can rain death from above by calling in hellfire missile strikes and firing barrages of bullets into the enemy ranks. The UAV is a small double rotored black helicopter. It can be easily taken down by small arms fire, except it is very quick and agile. The main problem with the UAV is that to use it, a player must stand at a UAV station and control it remotely. While controlling the UAV, the player has no view to what is around them, so an enemy can easily come up to them and kill them. Tips *Use tanks and turrets to take down helicopter *When a helicopter is hovering at a low altitude, fire a tracer at it start shooting with rocket launchers *Every tank has alternate fire which can back you up when you're reloading your main gun *Tanks are invunerable to small arms fire, except for the Vulcan minigun emplaced in the UH-60 Transport helicopter *Every tank has a main gun which can be fired with the left button and alternate fire is shot with the right button (Xbox 360) *Tanks can shoot holes in walls which can help spot enemies faster trying to disarm objectives *Turrets can destroy light vehicles with ease *The Apache can fire missiles with the left button (Xbox 360) *You can switch back and forth vehicles positions which give you different guns and abilitie *Try and transport troops with the UH-60, not kill people *You can switch to third-person mode in any vehicle which shows whats happening outside of your vehicle *Call in a hellfire strike with the UAV using the right trigger (Xbox 360)